


A Different Kind Of Treat

by TheMeaningofHaste



Series: A Very Stucky Halloween [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Becca is adorable, Disabled Vet! Bucky, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Veteran! Steve, and sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Steve,” Becca began, plopping down in to a kitchen chair and digging through her bag of candy. “Do you have a girlfriend?”</p>
<p>	Bucky made a startled noise as Steve laughed. “Um, no. I don’t have a girlfriend.”</p>
<p>	That seemed to be the right answer and Becca grinned. “Good. How about a boyfriend?”</p>
<p>	“Becca, shouldn’t you be thanking Steve for his hospitality,” Bucky mumbled, his cheeks blushing bright pink. </p>
<p>	“Nope, I don’t have one of those either,” Steve answered, grinning over at Bucky who blushed deeper at his smile.</p>
<p>	“Good! You can date my brother then.”<br/>~~~</p>
<p>It's Steve's first Halloween after three long tours overseas and he's not sure he wants to participate. Thankfully with a little convincing from Sam, Steve gets the chance to meet one little girl and her brother who will change his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Treat

               Get candy, smile, hand it out to kids. It’s not hard. You can do this, Steve told himself for the sixth time that day.

                As the sun began to set, casting a soft orange glow across the neighborhood, Steve pulled his lawn chair off the porch to sit on the front lawn. Next door Sam waved as he bent over, lighting the last in a long line of pumpkins. Settling down with a book and a bowl of whatever they’d had at the store, Steve tried to calm his jittery nerves. He had never been a huge fan of the holiday when he was a kid, and after three tours overseas he felt cut off from these silly traditions. However, he was determined to be normal, fit in, and if that meant handing out candy and making small talk with his neighbors then that was exactly what Steve was going to do.

                “You decided to come out after all,” Sam called, settling down in to his own lawn chair.

                Steve smiled, staring down awkwardly at his lap. The suburbs outside of Washington DC were the perfect combination of safety, privacy, and friendly neighbors. If only Steve had known that he was moving in next door to his councilor from the VA. Not that there was anything wrong with living next to Sam Wilson. On the contrary, he was a kind, generous, funny and supportive person to be around, but living next to the person you tell your darkest memories to can be a little awkward when you just want to go grab the newspaper in your boxers.

                “You put forward a convincing argument,” Steve replied.

                Their yards were small enough that they could chat throughout the night without having to strain much and as the night grew old Steve found that he was actually having a really good time. The kids were polite and it was fun to see the different costumes. Maybe he’d have to actually thank Sam for getting him out of his comfort zone later.

                “I’m telling you Bucky, the Winter Soldier would never be caught dead in Paris,” a young girl explained loudly as she came up the sidewalk.

                Steve looked up from the magazine he had been reading, reaching to pick the candy bowl up off the grass. The noisy pair was walking up to Sam; the young girl talking rapidly as she no doubt explained her costume. Sam’s laughter was loud, floating across the yard and Steve found himself smiling already.

                “Becca! There is a sidewalk! Use it!”Someone called as the young girl ran across Sam’s yard and in to Steve’s.

                Steve smiled as the girl came running up to him, lugging a large pillow case next to her. She looked no older than twelve or thirteen, her long brown hair swept up in to a ponytail. Her costume was something he’d never seen before, a leather jumpsuit with, what appears to be, a metal arm exposed. Must be some new movie that came out while he was away, he thought with a shrug.

                “Hi!”

                “Hello, who are you dressed as?” Steve asked, holding out the bowl.

                The girl looked thrilled that someone had actually asked about her costume. “I’m the Winter Soldier,” she grinned. “He’s a super soldier who was brainwashed to fight his best friend, and secret boyfriend, but now he’s working on getting his memories back so it’s okay.”

A man came hurrying up the path behind her, dressed to the nines in a World War 2 era Army dress uniform, as Steve nodded, completely lost. He looked to be about the same age as Steve, his dark brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail and crap was he gorgeous. Suddenly thankful for the dim lighting, Steve felt his cheeks heat up as he tried not to stare, failing miserably. The man was tall and well built, a fact which the uniform did nothing to hide. In fact, Steve was starting to suspect that his time in the Army had given him a bit of a _thing_ for a man in a uniform.

“I’m sorry about her,” he panted, glowering down at the girl who just rolled her eyes. “Becca apologize for running on his lawn.”

The girl, Becca, sighed dramatically before turning back to Steve. “Sorry I ran on your lawn.”

Steve nodded absentmindedly, because really he didn’t actually care, taking the chance to get a closer look at the obscenely attractive stranger. He had the same piercing gray eyes and Becca did but that’s not what caught Steve’s eye. The man’s left sleeve was carefully pinned up so that it was rolled up to just a few inches below his shoulder. Suddenly aware he was staring and what this man must be thinking of him, Steve blushed. After so many years at war he had seen more than his fair share of missing limbs so the sight didn’t bother him. He just hadn’t been prepared to see it again so soon after coming home.

                Tearing his eyes away, Steve stared down at his shoes as memories threatened to overwhelm him. He could feel Sam’s eyes on him from the next yard over. Taking a deep breath and willing away any rising panic that was threatening to bubble up, Steve forced a small smile. “It’s no problem really; your daughter doesn’t have anything to be sorry for.”

                The man gave him a strange look before laughing. “Oh God no, this is my little sister.”

                Sister then, that was interesting, Steve thought as he forced himself to stop staring at his shoes like an idiot. Looking up at the man was a mistake though, his smile was bright and slightly crooked, the right corner of his mouth pulling slightly higher. Damn if that beautiful smile didn’t send any lingering panic Steve might have been feeling running for the hills. Life was not fair.

                “Ah, well,” Steve started, trying to get his brain back to working order. “It’s nice to meet you Becca, sorry I don’t know who the Winter Soldier is.”

                The man groaned as his sister grinned. “That’s okay no one does. I invented him.”

                Steve raised a brow as the man cut her off. “She’s drawing a comic book and no Becca, he does _not_ want to hear all about it.” Steve chuckled as Becca rolled her eyes at her brother. “Now, trick – or- treat already.”

                “Fine,” she groaned, turning and giving Steve a winning smile. “Trick – or – treat!”

                Chuckling, Steve held out the bowl of candy. “Take as much as you’d like.”

                The man gave a soft cough, no doubt warning Becca to mind her manners as she dug a hand through the bowl, inspecting her choices. “Thank you. You know, you really should get better candy.”

                Behind her, her brother let out a strangled noise, looking horrified at his sisters gall. Across the yard, he could hear Sam let out a snort of laughter at their conversation and he knew he was going to be hearing about this for a long time. The whole thing was so outlandish and amusing that Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry, this is my first Halloween in a long time.”

                “Why?” She asked, finding a piece she liked and dropping it in to her bag.

                “Well, I was overseas in the Army for almost nine years,” he said, trying not to look at tall, dark, and sexy to see how he was reacting. “Not a lot of trick – or – treating in Iraq.”

                “Oh, that’s okay so was Bucky. You need more chocolate.”

                Steve blinked, thrown off by the sudden change in subject. The other man groaned quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Come on Becs, rude.”

                She shrugged, nonplussed as she dug for another piece of acceptable candy. “It’s true though.”

                “Come on man,” he grumbled, clearly not amused. “But yeah, um, I’m Bucky, as she said.”

                Steve smiled, extending a hand. “Steve. I’m, uh new in the neighborhood.”

                The man, Bucky, shifted uncomfortably for a second before gripping his offered hand. “Nice to meet you Steve, I’ve been back for the better part of a year now, got sent home after well-“ He gestured to his missing arm.

                Steve nodded, unsure of what to say next. Becca beat them to it, “Come on already! We have candy to get!”

                Bucky frowned and Steve felt butterflies in his stomach as he realized the other man might actually want to stay and talk to him. For the first time in months Steve realized that he actually wanted someone else around, he wanted Bucky to stay and maybe, judging by the way Bucky was looking at him, he felt the same way.

                “Maybe I’ll see you around the neighborhood,” Bucky said, giving Steve a small salute before resting his hand on his sister’s shoulder and following her back down the path.

                Steve nodded, pointedly not looking over at Sam as he watched them walk away, uncomfortable at how lonely he suddenly felt.

                “He’s cute,” he heard Becca say, her voice loud and carrying in the night air.

                “Yes he is,” Bucky mumbled back, no doubt assuming Steve couldn’t hear him.

                “You should ask him out,” Becca said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Steve smiled, hoping Bucky would listen to his sister.

                They turned to talk down the sidewalk to the next house when it happened. Steve had seen a group of teenagers on bikes making their way up the street but had paid them no real mind until it was too late. Once they caught sight of Bucky and his missing arm they sped up, reaching in their bags. In a flash eggs were splattering against the pavement, one smacking Becca in the chest.

                “Go home cripple!” They yelled, speeding away.

                Time seemed to slow down as Bucky’s face fell, his mouth setting in to a hard line. Becca started to tear up as she looked down at her ruined costume, based on a character she had created with love. Distantly, Steve could hear Sam curse as he bolted out of his chair, intent on chasing down the kids. Steve knocked his chair over as he stood, making his way down the sidewalk in a few quick steps.

                “Yo, I got this,” Sam yelled, already halfway down the block.

                Becca’s shoulders started to shake as she cried, her brother standing frozen next to her, the muscles in his jaw twitching as he ground his teeth. In full panic mode, Steve dropped to his knees in front of Becca, checking for any outward injuries.

                “Are you okay?”

                Sniffling, she shook her head. “It’s ruined.”

                Shooting a nervous glance to Bucky, Steve gently took her heavy bag of candy, awkwardly patting her on the shoulder. “Hey Bucky,” he called, trying to get the other man’s attention. It was clear that Bucky was on the edge of a panic attack and Steve wanted desperately to keep that from happening. Finally Bucky turned to look at him, blinking heavily as if trying to remember where he was. “Hey Buck, what do you say you guys come inside and clean up. Your clothes are less likely to stain if we get to them now.”

                Becca nodded, like she agreed with Steve’s plan but he wanted Bucky’s approval. He was new at interacting with his neighbors and he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. “Yeah,” Bucky said, clearing his throat. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. If you’re sure you don’t mind Steve.”

                “No, of course I don’t mind, come on Becca, I’m pretty good at getting stains out,” Steve said, standing up and tossing her bag across his shoulder.

                Walking stiffly, Bucky led the way up to Steve’s front door, stepping aside to let them pass. The way he looked around for potential threats was familiar and sent a pang of sympathy through Steve’s chest. He knew what it was like to always check over your shoulder.

                Steve led them back to the kitchen, digging a few towels out of a drawer as he made his way to the sink. “Here, let me help you out of the jacket, the pants can be replaced,” Bucky said, snapping back to focus though his eyes were still hard.

                Still sniffling, Becca pulled her jacket off, passing it over to her brother. “Steve, can I use your bathroom?”

                “Of course kiddo, second door on the left.” Steve pointed around the corner, tossing her a towel. “Here, if you want to try to wipe off your shoes.”  


                Bucky had her jacket spread across the counter, dabbing gently at the spots of yellow. Steve felt the butterflies in his chest return with a flourish as he leaned a hip against the counter. “Do you want me to clean your jacket or anything?”

                Bucky shook his head, a few strands of dark hair falling forward in to his eyes. “No it’s okay, thank you.”

                Kicking himself, Steve shook his head. Of course Bucky wouldn’t want to take his jacket off in front of a virtual stranger and expose him arm, fellow Veteran or not. They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes until Bucky seemed satisfied with his clean-up job.

                “I really appreciate this Steve,” he said, his voice soft as he carefully folded up the used towel on the counter.

                “Hey don’t worry about it. You want something to eat or drink?” Steve walked over to his fridge, opening the door and frowning as he noticed how empty it was.

                Bucky turned to lean back against the counter, watching Steve with tired eyes. “That your unit?”

                Steve cocked his head, before looking back at the picture stuck to the front of his fridge. It was an old picture of him and a few members of his old unit. “Yeah, Dum Dum and James.”

                “Wow, Captain Rogers,” Bucky said, letting out a low impressed whistle. “Didn’t know I was in the presence of a commanding officer.”

                Groaning at Bucky’s mock salute, Steve rubbed a hand across his face, raking through his hair. “Yeah well, what about you? Your sister mentioned something about being overseas?”

                “Yeah, Sergeant Barnes of the 107th at your service Cap. I was in Afghanistan though when I,” he gestured to his arm with a frown.

                “I’m sorry,” Steve whispered, feeling stupid and inadequate.

                “It is what it is.” Bucky shrugged.

                Before Steve could figure out what he was supposed to say next, Becca burst back in to the kitchen, looking much happier than she had when she had left. “What’d I miss?”

                Steve and Bucky looked at each other, each cracking a small smile, much to Becca’s delight. “Nothing much,” Bucky answered, but the way he watched Steve, his eyes softening suggested he felt like it had been more.

                “So, Steve,” Becca began, plopping down in to a kitchen chair and digging through her bag of candy. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

                Bucky made a startled noise as Steve laughed. “Um, no. I don’t have a girlfriend.”

                That seemed to be the right answer and Becca grinned. “Good. How about a boyfriend?”

                “Becca, shouldn’t you be thanking Steve for his hospitality,” Bucky mumbled, his cheeks blushing bright pink.

                “Nope, I don’t have one of those either,” Steve answered, grinning over at Bucky who blushed deeper at his smile.

                “Good! You can date my brother then.”

                “Becca!” Bucky’s strangled noise was comical as he slapped a hand across his eyes.

                “What? He doesn’t have a boyfriend and you need a boyfriend.”

                Steve laughed, gripping the counter to steady himself. “Well Becca, I guess that’s up to him,” he said, shooting Bucky a wink.

                Bucky gaped, looking back and forth between his sister and Steve like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Oh what the hell,” he grumbled, brushing his hair back out of his face. “Steve, would you possibly, maybe, be interested in going out some time?”

                “Yeah, Buck that’d be great.” Steve smiled, feeling a tightness in his chest, that he hadn’t even been aware of, unfurl for the first time since he’d been home. Reaching behind him, Steve grabbed a scrap of paper and a pen and scribbled his number. “Call me some time,” he said, passing it over and trying not to wince at the horrible line.

                Buck took his number, that gorgeous crooked smile pulling at his lips as he tucked it in to his pocket. Before he could answer someone knocked on the door, pushing it open. “Hey, anybody home,” Sam called, poking his head in the door.

                “Yeah, come on in the kitchen Sam,” Steve called, never taking his eyes off the gorgeous guy across from him.

                “I caught the little hooligans,” Sam huffed, grabbing a bottle of water from Steve’s fridge before settling in to a kitchen chair next to Becca. “Well I had a little help from a cop, who is with them now but still, regular neighborhood hero right here. Hey, Sam Wilson”

                Bucky’s smile faltered a little at the presence of a new comer. “Bucky Barnes.”

                “Nice to meet you man,” Sam replied, raising his water bottle in salute.

                Bucky nodded before walking across the room to grab Becca’s drying jacket. “Come on kiddo, there’s been enough excitement for one night. I’ll talk to you later Steve, and thank you again.”

                Steve nodded, pushing off the counter to see them to the door. “Really it’s not problem.”

                “Good night Steve!” Becca called, bouncing down the stairs and out on to the sidewalk. “When you bring Bucky back tomorrow I can tell you more about the Winter Soldier!”

                Steve laughed as he heard Bucky make another strangled embarrassed noise as he swatted at his little sister.

                “What was that all about?” Sam asked, coming to watch them walk away.

                Steve smiled as he watched Bucky disappear around the corner of the block. “I’ve got a date tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might have to write a follow up to this, because writing Sassy Becca was a lot of fun!
> 
> Thank you as always for reading this and leaving so much love! Please let me know what you think of this! Also come chat with me on tumblr ScienceofSociopaths about the giant bombs Marvel dropped today!!!
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
